We'll Make It Through Together
by ToriCarter
Summary: Kyo can't seem to fall asleep. Tohru has a bad dream about Kyo getting hurt and goes to Kyo for comfort. How will Kyo react when the love of his life cries because he got hurt... in her dream? KYORU short fluffy one-shot. *sorry, decided it would be a one-shot...* KyoxxTohru


(A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Go Kyoru! Please review! Also, this is after the curse.)

Chapter 1

He looked out of the wide window in his room. The night outside looked so peaceful. He was threatened to go up on the roof and sleep there, but it was late and he knew it would be better if he slept in his room. He stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. But he couldn't manage to fall asleep.

_Dammit! _he thought. _How hard is it to fall asleep? _ Suddenly he heard a small knock that made him jump.

"What-? Who's there?" he demanded.

"Kyo-kun… I-It's Tohru. C-can I come in?" Tohru? Why was Tohru at his door so late at night? It was past midnight.

"Yeah, sure, come in," Kyo replied. Tohru opened his door and walked rather quickly towards him. Kyo sat up and looked at her standing there shyly beside his bed. Suddenly he realized something… "Tohru? Are you crying?"

Through the darkness, he saw her reach up frantically to her face and wipe away what he knew had to be tears. "N-no-! I mean, w-why would I-?"

"I should ask you that question!" Kyo snapped as he stood up, turning on the light. Sure enough, tears were falling from puffy red eyes and she was biting her lip. He looked at her. "What happened?"

"N-nothing—"

"Tohru, what happened? Tell me the truth!" he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Her head dropped. "I had a bad dream."

Kyo looked at her in pure shock. He had thought it would have been something more… serious? Like Yuki hurting her or Shigure teasing her too much or… well this _was_ Tohru that was crying so a bad dream shouldn't have come too much of a shock.

"A bad dream?" Kyo asked.

"Y-yes…," Tohru whispered. "Kyo-kun… I'm scared…"

Kyo looked at her. What should he do at a time like this? He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, signifying for her to sit down. She sat, her head still down. "What was it about?"

"I d-don't really remember how it started but… I was running away from something and I heard big foot steps behind me. That's when I realized I wasn't running anymore. Something picked me up and I saw fire all around. I-I didn't know what was going on and I was screaming. T-then I saw you, Kyo-kun…"

"Me?" Kyo tried to hide his blush. She dreamed about him…?

"Y-yes… And… And…" She started sobbing and threw herself into Kyo's arms. His eyes were wide. "Someone was stabbing you! You were bleeding a lot and you looked like you were in so much pain, Kyo-kun! A-and I couldn't help you! I tried to run to you! I tried to stop the evil swords that were stabbing you! But I couldn't! I-I couldn't move! A-and then your eyes were wide and you stopped yelling a-and—a-and you turned your head towards me and fell through the earth a-and you died! You died Kyo-kun!" She was sobbing very hard into his shoulder.

Kyo was at a loss for words. He had just been murdered or something in one of Tohru's dreams. Should that disturb him? But… then again… Tohru was here… crying because he had died, even if it was only in a dream.

"H-hey… Don't cry," Kyo said. This wasn't what he was good at, comforting people. "It was only a dream…" He felt her nails dig into his back as she held onto him tighter.

"Kyo-kun… please don't die."

"Tohru—"

"For me. Please don't leave me. Please don't die."

"I'm…" Kyo looked at her. He couldn't _promise_ her he wouldn't… die. "I'm never going to leave you, Tohru. I—" He stopped himself. He was going to say—No, he wouldn't even think about it. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry. "Don't cry. Don't cry."

After a few minutes of holding her, he realized that she had stopped crying. He realized that he didn't have a good excuse of holding her that he would be able to lie about. But it felt so good to hold Tohru in his arms.

"Kyo-kun?" he heard Tohru say, breaking the small silence.

Kyo instantly let go of her, his face flushed. "S-sorry, I-I—"

"Kyo-kun… can I stay here tonight? If you don't mind… I'm… really scared…"

Kyo looked at her, shocked once more. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause you any trouble b-but I just really don't want to go back into my room in the dark by myself again and—"

"Sure."

"What?"

Kyo looked away to hide his beet red face. "You can stay here tonight if you want. I don't mind."

Tohru smiled brightly at him. "Really? Oh, thank you, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo blushed even more. "Yeah, just be quiet, okay? I need to get some sleep too, you know."

"Yes, Kyo-kun, I'm sorry." She slowly stood up and walked towards the single couch in Kyo's room. She lay down on it and fluffed the pillow. "Good night, Kyo-kun."

Kyo sprung up and ran to the couch. "What do you think you're doing? I'll sleep on the couch! Sleep on the bed!"

"No, no…," said drowsily. "I… don't mind…" She closed her eyes once more.

"Oh, no you don't! Tohru, you're _not_ falling asleep on the—" Too late. She was asleep. "Aw, dammit!" He scowled down at her, but then couldn't help blushing. She was so… beautiful… when she slept. "No, I'm not letting you sleep on this couch," he whispered. He looked more closely and checked to see if she was really asleep. She was. He slowly picked her up and lay her down on his bed, covering her up with his blanket. He brushed her bangs out of her face. "Good night… Tohru…" He smiled at her.

Kyo grabbed an extra blanket and lay down on his couch. He stared up at the ceiling, but then his eyes strayed towards Tohru. She was angelic. Kyo smiled and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
